


Bowie de la A a la Z

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie, su ser y su vida representados en las letras del abecedario, de la A a la Z</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowie de la A a la Z

**Author's Note:**

> Faltan las letras K, X e Y porque no encontré nada con aquello

Agallas...

Porque tenía agallas... cuando le lanzaron aquel dulce en el ojo se detuvo, es verdad, pero con dulce y todo en el ojo le dijo al responsable lo que pensaba. Nadie lo hizo callar. Cantó más de lo programado para fastidiar al tipo. No cualquiera tenía las agallas para hacer eso después de que le lanzaran algo, pero él lo hizo.

Bienestar...

No importa que se haya alejado de los escenarios, lo hizo por su bienestar. Cuando su cansado corazón le exigió bajarse de los escenarios no pudo hacer otra cosa, pero aún así... uno lo puede apreciar en películas y no le molesta, porque es su bienestar.  
Corazón...

Cuando su corazón dejó de latir aquel día supo que le estaba cobrando todos los excesos de su vida... su corazón le reclamaba un descanso... y no le importo hacerlo durante una función, su corazón únicamente lo obligo a descasar.

Duncan...

Duncan, su hijo... ese pequeño al cual crió, con el cual se quedó con la custodia cuando su hijo tenía sólo nueve años... El cual fue el padrino en su boda... su hijo mayor... 

Siempre trata de aparecerse en las premiaciones de su hijo... Pero siempre habrá una culpa en su ser, la culpa de que Duncan nació bajo su sombra... bajo la sombra de “ser el hijo de David Bowie”... por eso cuando su hijo quiso ser llamado Joey lo acepto... siempre quiso que su hijo fuera algo más que su sombra y siempre se duerme pensando que Duncan lo esta logrando.

Excéntrico...

Siempre lo han llamado excéntrico por las vestimentas que uso en sus discos, ¡Y tenían razón!... pero si se molestaran en ver más allá de su música lo verían como un ser normal. No es nada más que un simple músico... hace las mismas cosas que él resto, lo admitió en aquella grabación de la canción “little drummer boy”... hacía las mismas cosas para navidad que las otras personas.

Pero muy pocas personas notan aquello, que únicamente es excéntrico en su trabajo y que en su vida es normal.

Fumar...

Lo hizo durante años... ya no recordaba cuando comenzó, pero sí recordaba porque dejó de hacerlo. Por su pequeña hija... no podía fumar con ella en casa... no quería llenar los pequeños pulmones de hija con nicotina... así que eran dos opciones, salir a fumar afuera, y congelarse en las frías calles de New York, o bien quedarse en casa jugando con su pequeña Alexandria... no había que ser un genio para saber cual elegir...

Gente...

La gente siempre se llevaba una primera impresión de él, la cual era que era... homosexual. Nunca le molesto aquello, ni tampoco tuvo ningún conflicto con las personas homosexuales, es decir, Freddie Mercury era bisexual y a él nunca le molesto aquello. 

La gente siempre pensaba algo de él... era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado... pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto que pensaran cosas que no eran... ya que la gente esta acostumbrada a pensar en cosas que no son.

Horror...

Sí había una cosa que simplemente le causaba horror... era volar... Era algo que no podía controlar y la cual simplemente tenía que aceptar... había probado mil y un formas, pero simplemente su miedo se negaba a irse... así que cuando viajaba en avión únicamente le quedaba una alternativa, dormir...

Iris...

Siempre que veían sus ojos pensaban aquello, que sus iris eran de distinto color, pero no era de esa forma. Si se molestasen en mirar detenidamente sus ojos notarían que sus iris son iguales, lo que era diferente eran sus pupilas...   
Pero como la mayor parte de las personas no se fijan en los pequeños detalles, el mundo pensaba que sus iris eran distintos. Únicamente lo notaban aquellos que lo miraban fijamente.

Junio...

Junio fue aquel mes en que su corazón le reclamó los excesos de su juventud, nunca lo olvidaría... Junio fue el mes que definió su vida, en el cual comprendió que su corazón era más frágil de lo que pensaba... Junio era el mes que le enseño que debe disfrutar su vida junto con su familia.

Legal...

Cuando se lo llevaron detenido, fue por cuestiones legales, nada más y nada menos... Aunque no lo encontraron culpable de aquello, las imágenes de su detención se vendieron caras por Internet... pero únicamente se lo llevaron detenido por cuestiones legales.

Memoria...

Lo que más quedo dañado en su cuerpo, aparte de su corazón, por el uso de las drogas fue su memoria... la cual quedó llena de agujeros, se le olvidan las letras de las canciones que él mismo escribió... pero si hay algo que siempre quedara en su mente será la carga que las drogas provocaron en él.

Nacimiento...

Dicen que no hay momento más hermoso en la vida que ver nacer a un hijo y es verdad, cuando vio nacer a sus dos hijos, Duncan y Alexandria, no pudo ser más feliz que en ese momento... ya que ahí se fue todo de su mente y únicamente quedó eso... el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Obstáculo...

Pasó muchos obstáculos en su vida, para lograr lo que tiene ahora.... pero generalmente sus obstáculos eran la prensa, que siempre anda en busca de algún desliz para hacer correr rumores y vender sus periódicos, pero aún así ha sabido vencer esos obstáculos.

Padre...

Si hay en la vida algo de lo que esta orgulloso de ser... es ser padre. Para él ese es su verdadero trabajo, ser buen padre para sus hijos. Siempre intenta acudir a las premiaciones de Duncan... ¡Por Alexandria actuó en esa caricatura!... verdaderamente intenta ser buen padre con ellos... y con Alexandria trata de que ella no viva a su sombra...

Quince...

A los quince años fue cuando su ojo quedo de esa manera... cuando su pupila quedo permanentemente dilatada, dándole ese efecto a su ojo, de que parezca de otro color cuando en verdad sigue siendo azul...

Reto...

Cada vez que debía viajar a algún lado era un reto para él, subirse a aquellos aviones, a los cuales temía, pero era un reto que debía superar... y siempre lograba superar aquel reto.

Saxofón...

Fue el primer instrumento que aprendió a tocar, él que le abrió las puertas del mundo de la música... generalmente no tocaba el saxofón en sus canciones, pero siempre sentiría un cariño especial a aquel instrumento con el cual desarrollo su amor por la música.

Tiempo...

El tiempo es algo que pasa sin que uno se de cuenta... podría jurar que fue ayer cuando estaba sobre un escenario como Ziggy Stardust, pero ya no es de esa manera... tiene sesenta y tres años... pensó que su música no duraría en el tiempo, pero no fue de esa manera, su música aún sigue en el tiempo...

Visión...

Su visión no es la mejor del mundo, es decir, con su ojo izquierdo no ve nada desde aquella pelea en que lo golpearon en su ojo y su pupila quedo permanentemente dilatada... Casi no ve con su ojo izquierdo, pero eso no es algo que le haya impedido seguir su vida.

Zafiro...

Sus ojos son como dos zafiros, de ese mismo color, aunque sólo uno nos parezca a simple vista, ambos son de un azul zafiro... y aquello es lo más llamativo de su persona...


End file.
